


No one likes to hear the truth at Christmas

by zamngeal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamngeal/pseuds/zamngeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Cloud didn’t like Christmas. He actually did like it but it was nothing compared to his boyfriend.  Said boyfriend – Soldier 1st Class, Zack Fair – didn’t just like Christmas, no. He lived Christmas. As soon as Thanksgiving was over – at exactly midnight – he’d start decorating his apartment and not just a bit. When Cloud returned from his mission on the next day he thought he accidentally walked straight into a Christmas shop. | Clack</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one likes to hear the truth at Christmas

It wasn’t that Cloud didn’t like Christmas. He actually did like it but it was nothing compared to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend – Soldier 1st Class, Zack Fair – didn’t just like Christmas, no. He lived Christmas. As soon as Thanksgiving was over – at exactly midnight – he’d start decorating his apartment and not just a bit. When Cloud returned from his mission on the next day he thought he accidentally walked straight into a Christmas shop.

But he didn’t complain. It was one of those things that brought Zack joy and that was something that didn’t happen often in the last months. After the death of his mentor Angeal he finally was back to old himself again – at least for Christmas.

Zack didn’t stop at their apartment, by the way. He decorated his office and even put something up in the Soldier Meeting Room… and a shared a few things on the whole Soldier floor. After a while Cloud noticed a change… the Soldiers who had been worried about their and Soldiers future suddenly seemed to loosen up a bit and got in a better mood. He even heard Luxiere humming Christmas songs.

It seemed like his boyfriend really had an impact on people. Hell, Cloud even caught himself this morning in the shower, humming the melody of “Last Christmas”. He hated that song with passion. It was overplayed and in addition to that a stereotypical love song.

This evening he had hoped they’d have a nice dinner and could settle for movie tonight. Obviously though, Zack had other plans. He was sitting in the kitchen, seemingly working on Christmas cards. Of course… they wouldn’t get to visit his family again so all the Soldier could do was sent a package with gifts and a nice Christmas card.

Frowning Cloud sat down at the chair next to him. “How many relatives do you have?”, he laughed and then continued, “I mean, that’s really a bunch of cards you have there.”  
Zack smiled at him, then continued writing in his barely readable handwriting, explaining happily: “It is not for my family. It is for people at Shinra who I think could need it.”

That should surprise him a lot more. Cloud took a look at one of the cards that were already done. It read “For Sephiroth” with a little smiley at the end. He shook his head, quietly laughing, causing Zack to look up with a grin.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“I’d like to see Sephiroths face when he finds this. He’ll be so confused.”  
“You think so? I think Angeal always got him and Genesis Christmas cards as well”, Zack shrugged. “I mean Sephiroth and me are friends. Kind of.”

Cloud had seen Sephiroth only a couple of times but every time he seemed intimidating and cold. Zack had described him quite differently. While his boyfriend always said that the General was a bit distant and had problem when it came to dealing with social things, he always described him as understanding and apparently he even joked around him. So yes, in Clouds opinion they were friends. Maybe not all that close but the infantry man was sure that would come with time. Zack had a personality that drew people in, himself included.  
Cloud looked some of the other cards. Sometimes he thought his boyfriend was way too nice to be a Soldier. How he was sitting here, in that stupid red-white Christmas sweater, humming along to “All I want for Christmas” which was quietly playing the radio. They were cards for everyone. Tseng, Cissnei, Kunsel, Luxiere, Lazard, the two receptionists, hell… even Heidegger.

“You’re sending a card to my mother?” he asked a bit perplex, blinking confused.

“Oh, yeah”, Zack slowly stood up, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “She called yesterday. We had a lovely chat.”

Oh god no. Clouds mother knew about the relationship but she… was quite embarrassing at times. Now he hoped she wasn’t too bad. Up until know he had always successfully avoided them talking to each other. He knew she would love Zack because… everyone did. He couldn’t think of one person really disliking him.

“She is happy I am with you. She always wanted someone older for you. Though… I am not that old. It’s only two years.”

Groaning, Cloud hid his face in his hands. He felt Zack quietly laughing, before he placed a quick kiss on cheek.  
“She is such a nice woman. I’d love to meet her one day.”

–

When Cloud came back from his shift on the next evening, he found Zack on the exact same spot. In the kitchen, writing some more Christmas cards. He greeted his boyfriend briefly, kissing his cheek briefly. Zack seemed to be lost in thoughts.

“What’s wrong?”

Sighing Zack massaged his temples. “I’m writing this Christmas card for Hojo and-“

“You’re what?” Usually Cloud never interrupted anyone. He was patient and polite… but this… surprised him. He didn’t know Hojo himself. He only heard of him from Zack, Kunsel and basically everyone around him. There were rumors about his horrible experiments and basically know one he knew had to say anything good about the guy. He was arrogant, creepy and didn’t seem to care about anyone except himself.

“Zack”, he took a deep breath, “please think about this. The guy doesn’t give a damn about you or anyone else for that matter.”

“No one deserves to be alone at Christmas”, Zack defended himself. “It is just a card, Cloud. Maybe it will make him feel at least a bit better. I don’t know if he has family or friends. Maybe he is secretly very lonely.”

Well, the no friend’s part wouldn’t surprise him. If he’d be in Zacks place, he wouldn’t bother with him but… he knew that the Soldier just wanted to help. Even people like Hojo. He saw the good in everyone, even if there really wasn’t any.

“Alright”, Cloud sighed. “Let me see what you were writing there, mh?”

‘Wishing you a joyous Holiday Season  
and a smashing New Year!  
Stay as you are.

-Zack’

“’Stay as you are?’ Really? How about ‘please change your entire personality’? That would be the truth at least.”

To his surprise Zack laughed, his brilliant blue eyes giving him a warm look. “Cloud, no one wants to read the truth at Christmas.”

–

Christmas Eve was peaceful. Even the people having to work now seemed happy and the receptionists gave away cookies and chocolate to everyone coming in for free.

Only a few Soldiers were on call, but the few who had the luck had a little Christmas party by themselves. They ordered food and watched some movies on the monitors in the meeting room. Lazard either didn’t seem to notice or not care, and Cloud believed it was the latter. Usually Shinra was strict, hard and often cold. It was nice to see that at least once a year people here were kind and understanding.

Luckily Zack had a free evening and they were enjoying their evening together with an amazingly made duck with potatoes and some vegetables. Apparently his boyfriend had the recipe from the people in Gongaga and Cloud had to admit that he loved it.

“Have you heard anything from Hojo, by the way?” the infantry man asked after they both lied down on the couch, his head comfortably positioned on Zacks chest. Listening to his heartbeat always made him sleepy but he also loved it. It was calming and relaxing.  
“I have”, Zack laughed, his chest vibrating pleasantly, “he told me I am a ‘very odd specimen’”  
“He is an asshole”, Cloud groaned. “Don’t waste your time on him.”

A kiss was pressed on his hair and warm hands were wandering slowly over his back.  
“Probably better but I don’t know. Maybe he just doesn’t like showing emotions.”  
“If he is having emotions at all.”

He heard Zack sighing, quietly agreeing to what he said. Of course Cloud whished that Hojo would have said something nice… not just for Zack but for the sake of everyone it would have been nice to see, if Hojo actually had any emotions at all.

“My mom was really happy about the little package you sent her”, Cloud mumbled against the fabric of Zacks shirt. “She wants to meet you as soon as possible.”  
“I’m sure we will see her very soon. Maybe in your hometown; I’ve always wanted to see where you are from originally. Let’s see if it is bigger or smaller than Gongaga.”

Zacks vibrating PHS kind of ruined the moment, and the Soldier rolled his eyes, fishing the annoying thing out of his pocket.  
“Zack here.”

His boyfriend frowned, and then grinned.  
“Thanks Jennifer, send her right up.”

Jennifer was – as far as Cloud knew – one of the receptionists at the entrance of the Shinra building. But that didn’t really make sense. Though, maybe Cissnei wanted to see them. That happened from time to time as Zack and she were good friends who often worked together on cases as well.

–

It wasn’t Cissnei, as Cloud knew as soon as his mother wrapped her arms tightly around him, almost smothering him in her coat. The deathglare he sent to Zack was met with a grin; and while he was happy his mother came here, Cloud would have appreciated it if Zack would have warned him in some way at least.

“My, my. You have grown so much!”

The Soldier chuckled quietly, drawing her attention at him. “You must be Zack! It is so nice to meet you!”  
He got a tight hug as well and as she let him go, she winked at him. “My son has the best taste in men. Handsome and kind. Thank you so much for the flight tickets you sent me. Cloud, don’t let him go again.”

He wouldn’t – no way in hell he would! – but right now he wished he could make Zack stop grinning like this. That bastard… who knew how long he had planned this already. Knowing his boyfriend he’d say at least two months.

His mother wandered off into the living room to sit down, while the Soldier went to the kitchen to bring her a glass of water. With a sigh Cloud followed him, leaning in the door frame.  
“Why didn’t you warn me? I could have at least cooked more. You should have just said we’re expecting a guest”

“It is a surprise”, Zack grinned and then winked: “Besides, no one likes to hear the truth at Christmas.”

“Sometimes I hate you”, Cloud groaned.

“No, you don’t. Now go accompany you mom. My parents are arriving tomorrow and we need to prepare for that too.”


End file.
